


School Time Legends

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alice Blackwood mentioned, Gen, In which someone pissed off Peggy, she is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Peggy Carter has punched Nazis, dealt with sexist military leaders and had to teach Steven Grant Rogers how to properly throw a punch. The thing she hates more than that? Stupid rich self entitled people....





	School Time Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change this about halfway through but yeah, this is something that I have been wanting to write for a while now. Enjoy

Peggy Carter felt like a primordial chaos being as she stormed her way across the small walkway that made up her godson's school. Rushing behind her was Edwin Jarvis, looking flustered. Tony's parents were away on something but Peggy wasn't focusing on that. Instead, she all but kicked the doors down to the school and stomped past the sputtering secretary. In the little foyer that lead to the principal’s office was said godson glaring at three slightly bigger children. Sitting on the other side of Tony was a girl who was sniffling. From here Peggy could see that her hair had been cut very unevenly. Peggy stopped next to Tony, crossing her arms over her chest. “Explain. Now.”

He looked up at her and a new rage boiled in her gut at the sight of a black eye forming on his face. A bit of blood was under his nose, as if it was wiped away as an afterthought. Peggy glanced to the other boys and took note of their injuries. The tallest one had two black eyes and a split lip. The one in the middle was holding an ice pack to his nose, possibly broken. The last one was the most scuffed up. A black eye, a bruise forming on his lower jaw and what appeared to be bite marks on his neck. Edwin finally came up, going straight into mother hen mode at the sight of his young master. The door to the principal’s office opened to reveal an older gentlemen and four other sets of parents. “Ah, you must be young Stark’s parents.”

“I’m his godmother. This is his family’s butler, Edwin Jarvis. HIs parents are sadly out of town on a work trip.” Peggy said, already feeling the urge to punch this man in the face.

The man nodded, “Of course. Please, come in. The children will wait here, the nurse has checked them over.”

Peggy nodded, leading the way while Edwin came up behind her. It was very wise now to leave the children out in the hallway, she noted. For the office became severely cramped with all of the parents on one side of the desk while the principal squeezed his way to his desk. “Right. Thank you all for coming. It seems there was a small incident earlier today.”

“Incident?!” screeched one of the mothers, her horse face looking pinched.

She pointly looked to a set of parents across the room, making Peggy roll her shoulders back in retaliation. “If the scum wasn’t here then my boy wouldn't be sitting outside with a broken nose!”

Before the other parents could say anything, Peggy decided to intervene. “And just what are you implying? From the looks of it, my godson was the one who did the damage.”

The other woman sneered, “Of course it was some heathen.”

Edwin managed to get a hold of her arm before Peggy took a step to swing at the woman. Peggy took a deep breath and turned on her heel. She all but ripped the door off of its hinges as she opened it. All of the children jumped at the sudden noise, looking to her with confusion. Peggy stood there and pointed to her godson. “Speak.”

Tony jumped out of his seat, standing at attention. “We were at recess and those boys have been messing with Alice for a while now. Today they cut her hair for it was, in their words, too long and that she needed to cut it so it wouldn't distract them.”

One of the other boys opened his mouth, “If she had cut it then it wouldn't be distracting in class!”

“ENOUGH!”

They all jumped at Peggy’s shout. She turned back to the office and glared at the principal. “I see we have a defining case of harassment here.”

The first woman sputtered, “What do you mean harassment? My boy haven’t done anything aside from be attacked.”

Peggy Carter had fought Nazis, trained Steve Rogers and had to deal with sexist military personal but this was something that set fire to her blood faster than anything else. 

As Peggy Carter raged a new war, Tony sat back down fully intending to watch the show. Next to him, the girl with the chopped hair watched with wide eyes. “Your Aunt Peggy is terrifying.”

Tony snorted, “You think that’s scary you should see her when some guy tells her she can’t do something because of her gender.”

He rolled his head to his new friend, “She’s the one who taught me how to throw a punch after all.”

Alice’s eyes went wide at that, turning her head to watch the woman all but spit fire. “I want to be like her when I grow up.”

Tony smiled at that, “I’ll hold you to that Miss Blackwood.”

The two of them sat back, one of them in awe and the other with amusement as Peggy Carter finally let loose and punched the ever living hell out of a man…

**Author's Note:**

> Go see where Alice Blackwood is from in Winter's End by Aliska!!


End file.
